The Future
by Zanessaistruelovexxxx
Summary: When Ashton and Jules come back from their honeymoon they make the biggest decision of their lives and adopt Milo and Maddie. What will the children think will it be good or bad?


**Maddie's P.O.V**

It has been two weeks since Aunt Jules and Uncle Ashton got married at Christmas, grandpa was looking after us while all the maids and butlers were working around the castle. Milo and I were on Christmas vacation from school as we have moved from Buffalo to Castlebury it didn't take long for all our stuff to be shipped from Buffalo. Milo and I was sitting where the Christmas tree as it was nearly time to take it down for another year that is our way of saying goodbye to the tree.

"I can't believe Christmas is over already." I said as Milo wasn't paying any attention to what I was saying.

I turned around to see Milo mimicking the words to the song that he was listening to. I stood up and yanked the earphones out of his ears and threw them across the room.

"HEY! What was that for?" He asked as he pushed me out of the way to retrieve them.

"I was trying to tell you something and you didn't hear me, also I am going to tell of you that you pushed me to the ground to grandpa." I replied getting up from the floor.

"Go on run off to grandpa he won't do anything." he said as he sat back down on the chair that he was sitting on before hand.

"I don't care I didn't want to listen to you anyways." Milo shouted as he didn't realise that our guardians where standing behind him with angry looks on their faces.

I looked behind Milo to see Aunt Jules and uncle Ashton standing there while he was having ago at me. I made a face to Milo and he was getting more angry and then I ran to Aunt Jules and hugged her as I couldn't be more happy to see them.

"What is going on here?" Jules asked as she picked me up.

"Milo was being mean to me." I said as she looked at me.

"Milo what did we say about scaring your sister?" Ashton said as he placed his left hand on Aunt Jules's back.

"I didn't she took my earphones and threw them across the room these are my pride and joy." As he held up his earphones.

"Maddie did you throw Milo's earphones?" Ashton asked as he took my chin to look at me.

"I didn't mean to I promise, I was trying to talk to him and he wouldn't listen to me." I said as I put my head down in shame.

"Milo go to your room now please?" Jules said to him as she looked at Ashton and he took me from Jules and followed him out the room.

"That's so unfair!" He argued back.

"I don't care do as what I say now!" Jules said as she took the earphones away from him.

"I didn't mean to I promise." I begged as Ashton looked at me with sympathy, I looked at the ground again as he put me down and took my hand and walked to find grandpa.

"It's alright sweetheart it's not your fault he is a teenager and all teenagers do that." He said as he stroked my hair.

"But he pushed me to the floor and landed on the edge of the tree." I said as I felt tears go down my cheeks.

**Ashton's P..O.V**

Maddie and I was walking with me and I was holding her tiny hand as she spoke to me, I looked at her as she had tears running down her cheeks. I turned around and put her tiny little face in the palms of my hands and wiped her salty tears away and kissed her on the forehead like any other father would do, then she smiled at me and then I smiled back by picking her up and putting her on my shoulders to go and find my father who was in his study working on some paperwork I presume.

"Would you like to knock Mads?" I asked her then she nodded with excitement.

"Who is it?" I heard from the other side of the door.

"Its us father me and little Maddie." I answered as Peirsley opened the door and let us come in to the study.

"Ah your back how was your honeymoon?" He asked as I took Maddie of my shoulders before sitting down on the couch.

"It was breath taking the flight was quite quick actually me and Jules had a wonderful time and it was very romantic as well." I said smiling as I couldn't imagine my honeymoon any other way.

"Well that's good to hear." Father said smiling again.

"Was the children okay?" I asked as I looked at Maddie who had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Yes they were but there were times where Milo was a little bit rebellious and as for Maddie she was a little angel." He replied as he looked at his only granddaughter.

"Thats good to hear I wonder where she gets it from?" I asked as Jules came into sight looking for me.

"There you are I was looking for the two of you, I grounded Milo for two weeks and I told one of the staff to take the leads of the TV so he can't watch anything. Here is his phone and earphones." She said out of breath.

"Fair enough he needs his punishment and needs to learn to be nice to people especially us and Maddie." I said as she handed the technology to me.

"She's asleep?" She asked as I nodded my head and put my finger on her lips to quieter her down a little and smiled.

"Have you thought about adopting the children?" My father said as we turned our heads to look at him.

"We've discussed it but we haven't come to conclusions." Jules answered as I took her hand and stroked it with my thumb.

I looked at her and smiled and then turned to my father, I had an idea but I wasn't sure if it was going to work.

"If we adopt the children I want to celebrate with a ball like we did on Christmas Eve." I said as Jules smiled at me and the. I looked at father for his reaction.

"I think it's a splendid idea." He said as he got up from his chair and walked over to where Maddie sleeping and stroked her hair.

"But we have to get the lawyers involved and with our titles as well how is that going to work?" Jules asked worryingly as I went to her side and hugged her from behind knowing that she'll calm down.

"It's fine we will figure it out, we have the best lawyers in Canterbury." Father said as he looked at the both of us.

**Milo's P.O.V**

I can't believe Jules grounded me she isn't even my mother I was laying on my bed looking up the ceiling my butler took the leads out of the TV. I mean I know my parents aren't here anymore but sometimes as an aunt she takes it too far I think. I sighed and just wanted the day over and go to sleep I just wish the I had my phone and earphones but I had an idea come into my head I was going to look for it. I got up from my bed and snuck around the mansion and went to my aunts and uncles bedroom to look for my property but so far no luck. I heard voices coming closer to the room it was coming this way so I quickly hid in their master bathroom and shut the door. I was stuck in here great!

"So you think it's great idea to adopt them?" Jules asked as they came into the bedroom.

"Of course we're married now and I wouldn't want it any other way I would love them having my last name." Ashton replied and sat on the bed.

"I love you Ashton." I hear her say to Ashton.

"I love you too with all my heart." He replied as he kissed her, then she kissed back.

"They're going to adopt me and Maddie?" I whispered to myself as I sat on the edge of the bath tub.

It seemed like hours when they were talking not minutes not only was in their en suite bathroom it was unlocked. I was getting hungry but there must be a way of getting out of here so looked towards the window and smiled.

"Gotcha." I said as I made my way to the window but it was locked I looked out of it and it still had snow on the ground.

"Come on let's go see what Milo is up to?" Ashton smiled.

I snuck open the bathroom door a little to see if they had gone but I was now for sure in more trouble as I wasn't in my room any longer so I got out of the bathroom and ran as fast as I could back to my room and just seconds to spare I won I saw them walking towards my room hand in hand and ran to my bed pretending to be asleep.

"Milo are you okay honey?" I hear Jules talking to me.

"What sorry I must of fallen asleep." I replied pretending to sound sleepy.

"Me and Jules would like to talk to you and Maddie about something." Ashton spoke up as he got up from the bed and headed towards the door.

"Why was is it? Is it bad?" I asked panicking.

"No, no nothing bad just meet us in grandpa's study in an hour okay?" Jules said.

That was when I knew.


End file.
